Sangrienta Navidad
by lollipops-paris
Summary: El miedo...  Una sensación que nos paraliza,nos aterroriza,hace que nos sintamos indefensos,escondernos bajo las sabana,nos hace gritar,sudar,  estremecernos,temblar,desconfiar...    El miedo...  ¿No es algo maravilloso? sasodei


_**~Sangrienta Navidad~**_

_**El miedo...**_

_**Una sensación que nos paraliza,nos aterroriza,hace que nos sintamos indefensos,escondernos bajo las sabana,nos hace gritar,sudar,**_

_**estremecernos,temblar,desconfiar...**_

_**El miedo...**_

_**¿No es algo maravilloso?**_

A estas alturas aún se me ponen los pelos de punta al recordar lo que tuve que pasar en el orfanato "Afternun".

Conseguí el diario de una de la prefectas, la hermana Sakura,que murió en aquella sanguinaria matanza.

Por aquel entonces yo tenia siete años,pequeño,rubio,con un mechón de pelo tapando mi ojo izquierdo azul y...frágil...

"_-Eres lindo y "muy" frágil,me gustas...Dei..."_

Mi mejor "amigo" era Sasori,un niño de diez años, el pelo como un hipnótico mar de llamas y ambarinos ojos,_y mi compañero de cuarto..._

"_-Siempre pensé en ti como algo más que un amigo..."_

Pasó lo que se esperaba,nos enamoramos. Pero como no, no sería aceptado,demasiado jóvenes,sin familia ni recursos y por sobretodo,chicos.

"_-Tu opinas qué esto no esta bien,yo opino qué que se le va a hacer."_

Por suerte,las monjas no sospechaban nada,pero algunos niños nos veían raro cuando,por inercia,nos cogíamos de la mano.

"_-Esos estúpidos no entienden que el amor verdadero no distingue de sexos o edades."_

El peor día de mi vida fue cuando,ya comiendo todos juntos,mi Danna y yo entrelazamos las manos bajo el mantel,ante aquel acto me sonrojé como nunca,pero Konan,una niña malcriada de pelo azul y "notoriamente" enamorada de MI Danna,se chivó de nuestro pequeño acto de "cariño".

Las prefectas nos cacharon,y ante la mirada de los demás, nos humillaron y nos nos pegaron por,según ellas,ese pecado tan asqueroso.

Danna no lloró cuando le abofetearon,pero yo si lloré.

Lloré mucho.

No sé si por vergüenza,temor a que me separaran de Sasori o por el dolor que sentía cuando la hermana Sakura me tiraba fuertemente del cabello.

Dormimos en habitaciones separadas,pero Danna logró llegar a mi cuarto,me despertó dulcemente y se sentó junto a mi,me abrazó y yo le correspondí. Yo era más pequeño que él,así que me sentó sobre sus rodillas y me besó. Fue un pequeño y casto pero dulce beso.

Nos sonrojamos y volvimos a abrazarnos.

Esa noche me dijo que escaparíamos,no sin antes vengarse de lo que me hicieron,no le entendí bien,pero todo comenzó en esta misma noche,en la que ahora me encuentro leyendo por enésima vez el diario de la hermana Sakura...

"Diciembre 20, 1994

¡Horror!¡han asesinado a la pequeña Konan!. Hemos encontrado su cuerpo atrapado en la ventana de su habitación, con la cabeza casi arrancada como si le hubieran tirado hacia abajo. Todas estamos tristes, nadie se puede explicar este suceso ¿Como alguien puede morir por ello? Tan solo estaba trancada su ventana y la cabeza mirando hacia el patio, cualquiera pudo haber pasado por allí y pensar que estaba llorando, pero nadie pregunto.

Diciembre 21, 1994

La policía se llevo el cadáver de la pequeña dentro de una bolsa negra de plástico, y nos dijeron que la causa de su muerte era un exceso de consumo de pastillas, se había suicidado. La madre Tsunade traslado a las niñas a otro orfanato, no queríamos que supieran de la muerte, al menos por ahora. Ino se ha ido a dormir temprano esta vez, no soportaba los nervios y la tensión de esta situación.

Diciembre 22, 1994

No hemos vuelto a ver a la hermana Ino desde que ayer se fue a la cama, y cuando estábamos en su búsqueda oímos un grito pidiendo piedad, cuando los gritos se desgastaban fuimos al lugar. La puerta estaba trancada, luego de varios intentos logramos abrirla: la habitación estaba a oscuras, y ella estaba sentada en una mecedora, dándonos la espalda, y cuando la hermana Diana le agito el hombro su cabeza cayo, y quedo colgando por un hilo de nervio. Luego encendí la luz, la habitación estaba manchada de sangre, el piso y las paredes, pero no pudimos notarlo porque estaba todo a oscuras.

Diciembre 23, 1994

Decidimos todas estar despiertas esa noche, Tsunade dijo que iba al baño y que volvía en un instante, pero no volvió y decidimos ir a buscarla ¿Cabria la posibilidad de que una de nosotras fuera el asesino?. Cuando la encontramos, estaba sentada en el suelo, aterrada, dijo que había visto a un niño pelirrojo entre los rosales, que con unas tijeras enormes había marcado en las ventanas unas finas lineas y escrito algo: "Pagareis" ¿A que se refería?. Esa noche, la hermana Tsunade se tiro desde el techo de la capilla , oí que dijo que prefería suicidarse a ser asesinada brutalmente...su cuerpo cayo como una roca, tan frágil, había dejado un charco de sangre y aun respiraba cuando las otras dos hermanas fueron a verla agonizante en el frío pasto. Diciembre 24, 1994

Esta mañana encontramos a la hermana Hinata amarrada a unas cadenas de la iglesia, con las piernas mutiladas, ¡ESTO ES EL LIMITE DE LA MALDAD! dios mio, tengo miedo, por favor protegeme. Estoy oculta en mi habitación, oigo los gritos de TenTen, ya lo se, yo soy la próxima. Diciembre 25, 1994

¡La policía esta fuera de mi habitación! Estoy a salv "

Hace 15 años, encontré este diario de vida oculto entre los brazos de su cadáver, al parecer lo apretó contra su pecho hasta que el asesino acabo con su vida. El asesino de este caso era un niño, que ocupaba unas tijeras de jardinero, fue fusilado dos años después de "La matanza del orfanato", como lo llamaron los que investigaban este caso. Unos dicen que el asesino nunca fue encontrado, y mataron a un niño inocente. Y lo hicieron.

Mataron a un niño inocente. Lo siento por él.

Según me enteré se llamaba Sabaku no Gaara,lo cierto es que se parecía mucho a Sasori no Danna.

-Deidara,¿que haces?

-¿Eh?¡Ah,Danna!Solo estaba leyendo.

-Hum...vale. Sube ya a la cama,sabes que no me gusta esperar.

El rubio cerró el pequeño cuaderno y se fue junto a su Danna,este pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura del ojicielo y lo acerco dandole así un beso de _muerte..._

_By:Kiaru Akane~_


End file.
